Someone to Watch over Me
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: When Seventeen year old Virgil is injuried on a resue. he will have an advanture that he won't soon forget. I know this is late but I have decided to dedicate this story to Bindi and Bob Irwin. Their daddy will always be watching over them.
1. Chapter 1

I'm making it so that Virgil graduated early and that thunderbird five is on automatic. So Virgil is seventeen. Happy reading Anakin's girl 11

Someone to Watch over Me

Summary: When Virgil is badly injured during a rescue, he has an adventure that he will not soon forget.

Chapter one

Seventeen year old Virgil Tracy sighed as he came to the door of the burning house; the house fire had started with a miss wired water heater, the worry was that the fire had started, but the water heater had not blown yet. Scott had not wanted to send his brothers into the house with that line about to blow any minute, but he had had no choice, the family was trapped had it was their duty to save those people.

Virgil shifted the small two year old girl he was holding, he had gone back in after her when the parents had told them that their children were still inside. He was limping slightly from a fall he had taken earlier, and his left eye was starting to take on a nice brown look.

John had found the four year old boy and was already waiting at mobile control with Scott and Jeff, when Virgil limped up.

"Mommy!" the little girl yelled and wiggled from Virgil's arms.

"Lucy!" the woman yelled as Virgil put her down. The little girl ran to her mother, and she was scooped up into a hug.

"Lucy, so that's her name, she wouldn't talk to me. All she did was nearly strangle me." Virgil said as he tried to pull himself up to his full height.

"Hey Virg, are you alright?" Scott asked with concern, he had seen the way his brother had been limping and taking a better look at him he could see that his eye was starting to turn black.

"I'm fine Scott, I just twisted my ankle when I fell-," Virgil was cut off by his father.

"You fell-are you alright?" Jeff asked walking over to his son.

"Really dad, I'm fine, now as I was going to say, I dropped my communicator when I was carrying the girl I'm going to go get it," Virgil said as he walked back towards the house again, before Scott could stop him.

"Virg, be careful, the lines going to blow any minute," Scott yelled to his little brother who was now about to the house.

"Its fine Scottie," Virgil said.

He had spoken to soon, just as he reached his communicator, the lines blew. The explosion sent Virgil flying. He heard his brothers and his father yelling his name, then he hit the ground, and then all he saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

World War Two

Virgil groaned as he came to, the sounds he heard were so loud he thought his head was going to explode. He groaned again as he called to his younger brother, where he thought the noise was coming from.

"Gordon, turn down your music there are people trying to sleep here!" Virgil yelled. But the noise continued. Virgil yelled again, "Gordon Cooper Tracy, turn the music down!"

"Are you alright sir?" Virgil heard someone asked, though he didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't his father or any of his brothers.

Virgil slowly opened his eyes, and as the fog cleared he found himself staring, at a boy that couldn't be any older then him. The boy smiled at him and slowly helped him to his feet.

The boy was taller then Virgil, but that wasn't hard to do, after all Virgil was going to be the shortest of the Tracy boys, only being 5' 8" even Gordon was starting to pass him up. Gordon, this kid looked a lot like Gordon, with his red hair, and his corky smile. In fact if Virgil didn't know better he would have said he was Gordon.

"It's good to see you awake commander," the boy said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Virgil asked slowly rubbing his head that had started to hurt.

"Why it's me, Gordy Right, your navigator sir," the boy said looking worried.

"My navigator, wait- did you just call me sir," Virgil asked not trusting his ears this was starting to get weird.

"Your co-pilot needs you in the cockpit, sir," Gordy said, he looked a little scared.

"What, my co-pilot, what do you mea- Wait-what in the world," Virgil had just realized that he was on some kind of plane. Not the Tracy one it was far too big for that, and not thunderbird two it was far too old for that. Virgil walked up to one of the windows and around. He saw what the wings were carrying and his eyes widened. This was not just any plane. This was a B17 flying Fortress. He had done a report about it in history class his freshmen year; because it wasn't just a plane, it was a World War Two Bomber.

"What happened, how in the world did I get here?" Virgil asked himself.

"Are you alright sir?" Gordy asked from behind him.

Virgil turned to face the boy and said, "I'm fine," and then added to himself, "I think."

"Good, then come with me, Lt. Taylor is waiting for you," Gordy said gently taking Virgil by the arm and leading him down to the cockpit.

"Here you go commander," Gordy said rolling a seat around so Virgil could sit down.

As Virgil sat, the co-pilot turn to him and to his surprise, the Co-pilot was a woman.

"Hello there commander, it's good to see you awake again," the Lt. said with smile.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Virgil asked he was getting more confused by the minute.

"Lt. Lucy Taylor sir, at your service," Lucy said looking at him softly.

"Right, I knew that," Virgil said and he looked closely at her, she reminded him of someone, he just didn't know who.

"Okay now that we have all of that out of the way, do you want to take her for a while?" Lucy asked looking to Virgil.

Virgil brought his eye brows together in confusion and said, "Uh, take her?"

"Yes, you know fly the plane," Lucy said.

Virgil's eyes widened, if he had been offered to fly a B17 at home he would have jumped at the chance. But then he remembered the time Scott had flow thunderbird one into an air raid zone by mistake, and they had only be practicing, they had not be using real stuff, this was real.

"Oh, no that's okay you're doing just fine," Virgil said a little too quickly.

"Are you alright sir?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Virgil said and then he started whispering to himself, "I just wish I could remember how I got here, maybe Brains is testing something again. Brains-that's what this is, I'm in his dream machine."

"What was that commander?" Lucy asked.

"Hu, oh nothing, you don't have to understand-just so I do, what a relief." Virgil said with a sigh and then added, "Um, I think I will take over now lieutenant."

"Alright sir, she's all yours," Lucy said as Virgil took hold of his controls and she let go of hers.

"Airman, do you have a chart of our position?" Virgil asked Gordy.

"Oh, yes sir, um, we are right here, staying on course of sector 001," Gordy said pointing out their position on the map.

"Sector 001 hu?" Virgil asked looking their course sector and others on the map that Gordy held.

"Yes sir, we should be there in about six hours," Lucy said with a smile.

""What a minute we're taking the longest way home, change course, heading 118," Virgil said pointing out the heading.

"Sirrr!" Gordy now sounded very scared.

"Are you sure you want to do that Commander?" Lucy asked her smile fading.

"Hey, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line." Virgil pointed out.

"Yes but that straight line takes us right over Grimstad's sector," Lucy said.

"So?" Virgil asked not seeing what the problem was.

"He has the highest kill right in the third right sir," Gordy said his voice cracking a little.

"Gordy's right commander, the life span for someone entering that sector is about twenty seconds." Lucy said with fear evident in her voice.

"We can handle it, change course heading 118," Virgil said again.

"Yes sir, heading 118," Lucy said quietly, "Our heading is 118 sir."

"Now entering Grimstad sector sir," Gordy said slowly.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" Virgil asked as Lucy went silent.

"I think you are taking a chance with this commander, especially with the way Grimstad feels about you," Lucy said.

Virgil gulped and said, "How-how he feels?"

"Oh you don't have to pretend we don't know sir, we were both briefed back at the base, through this war, Grimstad sees only one enemy-you," Lucy stated as she looked at the middle Tracy boy.

"Yeah, well-well I feel the same way about Grimstad." Virgil said firmly though he didn't know why, he had no idea who this Grimstad was.

"The radio is active sir," Gordy said just a voice crackled over it.

"Tracy-commander Tracy," the voice said.

"It's Grimstad," Lucy said softly.

"Open the channel," Virgil ordered.

"Open sir," Gordy said slowly.

"This is Tracy, Grimstad," Virgil said firmly.

"Ah, commander, wonderful to finally speak with you, are you ready to listen to my negations?" Grimstad's voice was rough and deep, it reminded Virgil somewhat of the hood's voice.

"Depends on what they are," Virgil said firmly trying to sound older then he really was.

"Jump out now and I won't shoot you down," Grimstad said.

"Don't do it Commander!" Lucy hissed so as not to be heard by Grimstad.

"Will you guarantee safe passage for my crew Grimstad?" Virgil asked.

"Of course," Grimstad said.

"Alright, it's a deal, Tracy out," Virgil said replacing the mike.

"What are you doing?" Lucy hissed.

"It's me he what's you said so yourself. Now if I can just get my parachute-there," Virgil said as he strapped on his parachute and added, "Once I'm clear you should be able to make it through."

"But you don't stand a chance with him!" Lucy shouted and Gordy nodded in agreement.

"And you two don't stand a chance if I stay!" Virgil shouted and then added to himself, "Besides-I want to see comes next."

"What!" both Lucy and Gordy yelled.

"Never mind, stand clear, I'm opening the door!" Virgil yelled as the jump door slowly opened.

"But; commander!" Lucy shouted over the roar of the wind.

"No argument, keep heading on Lieutenant." Virgil yelled.

"Virgil wait, there's something you need to know!" Lucy shouted but it was to late.

"Yeeehhhh!" Virgil yelled as he jumped.

After free falling he pulled his rip chord and let his parachute, it came out with no problem. Then he heard a light voice calling him.

"Virgil?"

Scott-this is a great dream," Virgil called to his older brother.

"Virgil-come on Virgil-come on," Scott's voice was so far away and Virgil didn't understand what his brother meant.

"Come on? Come on where Scott I-," Virgil stopped when he heard a ripping sound he looked up to see his parachute starting to tear, "Oh no, ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Virgil's voice carried far as his parachute tore completely sending falling the rest of the way down to ground.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Drift wood and Grimco

Virgil's screams sounded through out the whole valley, just as it was going to be his death, everything changed and instead of landing on a hard ground, he landed face first into the ocean.

The hit into the cold water knocked the air out of him, when he slowed in his decent; he pushed himself up with a swift kick from his legs. Virgil gasped for breath as he surfaced, drinking in the precise air.

"Oh man, am I glad Gordon has me do his swim team workout with him when he's home," Virgil sputtered as he tried to tread water. Then a piece of drift board floated in front of him.

"Well it's worth a try," Virgil said to himself and grabbed the board and pulled himself onto it.

To his surprise, he stayed up, "Wow that's nice, but now how do I get out of here?"

"Hello there, you on the drift board!" the voice was coming from behind him, Virgil kicked his legs to get himself to turn around, and when he did his mouth dropped open.

It was a ship, not just any ship, it was an old ship with sails and everything, Virgil was in awe as he said, "This is unbelievable."

"Do you require assistants' sir?" the voice called to Virgil.

"Yes ple-," Virgil was trying to say please but it got lost as he swallowed a gulp of sea water and started coughing.

"Let's pull him up boys," the voice called again.

A thick rope was lowered down to him and still slightly coughing Virgil grabbed it, and was slowly pulled aboard. As he reached the boat the man who had called to him grabbed his arms and pulled him in completely, gently easing him to ground.

Virgil stayed sitting on the deck for a few minutes trying to get his breath back. After a few minutes Virgil looked up to the man that had pulled him in. He was a younger looking man, couldn't be much older then Scott; Scott that's who this guy looked like, almost exactly.

"Are you alright?" the man asked gently patting Virgil's back as he coughed.

"Yes, I think so, thanks to you, I'm Virgil by the way," Virgil said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Scottie, I'm head of the deck crew, these two are the ones that helped me pull you up, this is Johnny," Scottie said pointing to the lighter blonde one, "and that one is Al, his the youngest crew member, he's only fifteen."

Virgil almost gasped but held it back, Johnny and Al, looked almost exactly like John and Alan, though Alan was thirteen not fifteen, it made no difference. The similarities were starting to scare him.

"Um, nice to meet you all," Virgil said rather quietly.

"We should probably take you to our captain, she'll want to know we got you up alright," Scottie said helping Virgil to his feet.

"Oh, wait a minute she?" Virgil asked confused.

"Yes she, Captain Lucy Bailey, best there is," said Johnny as he and Scottie led Virgil to the captain quarters.

"Here Captain, there was a man over board just like you said, here he is," Scottie said as he gently gave Virgil a little nudge forward.

"Thank you Scottie and Johnny," the Captain turned around and this time Virgil did gasp. It was Lucy Taylor from the airplane, who did she remind him of.

"Come on Johnny we're needed on deck," Scottie said as he turned for the door, Johnny followed.

"Thank you again boys," Lucy said turning to Virgil.

"Lucy Taylor?" Virgil asked.

"Very good Virgil, you remember me, though I Lucy Bailey now, do you remember what you remember me from?" Lucy asked.

"We were-in World War Two together?" Virgil said slightly aware about how ridiculous he sounded the woman he was talking to did not look like she could have been old enough for World War Two.

"Yes-that's right," Lucy said; she looked a little disappointed, "Do you remember who was chasing you then?"

"Yes, some guy called Grimstad," Virgil said.

"Well he calls himself Grimco now, Virgil he knows you have been brought aboard, and he will stop and nothing to get you," Lucy said sadly.

"Right; you know what, I think I'm getting tired of this dream, okay Brains, I-hu-I think I've had enough, um, you can wake me up now." Virgil said if he was in the dream machine Brains and his whole family could hear every word he was saying.

"Virgil-," Lucy began quietly.

"You know once is great, but this is the second dream in a row with the same characters, come Brains this is getting boring, I really want to wake up now, Brains!" Virgil said he was starting to get annoyed.

"He can't get you out Virgil!" Lucy said quickly.

"What?" Virgil was now confused.

"Brains or anyone else can't get you out of this adventure," Lucy said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Virgil asked his eyes going wide as the widow to the cabin blew in on them.

"Ship sighted, ship sighted!" they heard Scottie yell.

"It's Grimco," Lucy said getting up a walking for the door.

"Wait, you can't just tell me something like that and then just walk away, what do you mean Brains can't get me out of here!" Virgil yelled as he followed Lucy out.

Outside Virgil could see the other ship coming towards them, he could make out a large shadow on deck turned to Lucy and she nodded.

"You're going to have to hide Virgil, through that door and down the stairs, hurry!" Lucy said pointing to the door that was right outside hers.

"But-," Virgil began but Lucy cut him off.

"Look Virgil, I know this is hard for you, but you're going to have to wait, you will understand everything in time, now go, before he comes on board, go through the door and just keep going down," Lucy said firmly as she pushed Virgil towards the door.

"Tracy, Tracy!" Virgil could hear Grimco yelling his name.

"Go Virgil, Go!" Lucy said.

"Oh, alright," Virgil said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Virgil took one last look at the door before starting down the stairs, the stairs that seemed to be never ending. But Lucy's words kept repeating in his mind. "Just keep going down."

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A star

Virgil started to slow down as the time drug on. He had been doing a lot of falling lately, and he really didn't want to fall again by loosing his footing. The stair way was dark, the only light being the light Virgil saw at the end of the stairs. It seemed to be taking forever to get there.

Virgil sighed as he said to himself, "Down, down, keep going down, it looks like I'm falling again-this is getting too weird."

"Virgil suddenly stopped and listened, "No more battle-that ones over-so what's next?"

Suddenly there was a door in front of him, he could hear beeping and a few popping noises coming from the other side.

"Well, what ever it is, it sounds electronic," Virgil muttered as he slowly opened the door, as he did he walked into a-.

"Hey this is-," Virgil began but was cut off as Lucy finished off his sentence.

"The Star Cruiser Wonder," Lucy said with a smile as she stepped in front of him.

"You!" was all Virgil could say.

"Good to see you too, welcome aboard Commander Tracy," Lucy said as she stood out of the way to let Virgil come in all the way.

"You call it Wonder hu? Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Virgil asked getting rather annoyed.

"Let's get to where we're going first," Lucy said as she sat down in one of the pilot seats and turned to face the controls.

"And where might that be? Oh no, don't tell me, sector 001 right? Home," Virgil said sarcastically.

"You better strap yourself in," Lucy said as she started to set the course.

"Ohh," Virgil sighed as he sat down in the other pilot chair. The controls of the star cruiser, reminded him of the controls on thunderbird two, it had reverse thrust, and the same kind of control panel. In fact it was almost identical.

"Computer, engage star drive sector one," Lucy said, that was one thing thunderbird two didn't have-a voice box.

"Star drive engaged," the computer answered.

"So is this just a pleasure cruise?" Virgil asked again looking at Lucy, who did she remind him of?

"No, we are still running," Lucy said calmly.

"Oh, what's my enemy's name this time Grimulin?" Virgil asked with a little too much sarcasm.

"No just Grim," Lucy said and added, "And after the last two defeats, he wants you more then ever."

"Why! Why does he want me?" Virgil asked he was starting to act a little young for his age.

"Virgil-," Lucy began calmly.

"If you can't tell me that then a least tell me why Brains can't get me out of here, I mean, he invented the dream machine," Virgil said as he tried to bring himself back up to a seventeen year old level.

"You're not in the dream machine Virgil!" Lucy managed to say before the radio started cracking, in the distance a faint banging sound could be heard.

"What's that?" Virgil asked pointing at the light that was blinking on the control panel.

"It's the radio, we are receiving a message," Lucy said as she pushed some of the buttons and said, "Open channel."

"Tracy, Commander Tracy," the voice seemed far away over the speakers.

"It's Grim," Lucy hissed.

"Tracy, you can not escape me this time. Your cruiser is low on everything, your power is failing, and when it fails completely you will be mine, mine Tracy, MINE!" Grim said with an evil laugh.

"Channel off," Lucy said hitting the button again.

Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his sweat soaked brown hair and said, "You know-I'm feeling really tied-maybe he's right."

"No," Lucy said quickly as she turned back to Virgil, "You can't give up."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Virgil asked. He was racking his brain, she reminded him of someone but who?

"Computer, how are our life lines?" Lucy asked.

"Emergency power is ten percent, and dropping," the computer answered.

"Okay, prepare escape pod," Lucy said.

"Air lock opening," the computer said.

"Wow, cool," was all Virgil said, he was too tired to say anything else, he just wanted to go home now.

"We don't have much time commander, get in and strap yourself in," Lucy ordered.

Virgil did as he was told and looked at Lucy again, as she turned to him, something finally clicked. He knew who she reminded him of; his mother.

"Come on," Virgil said as it hit him that she was not in the pod herself yet.

"I'm sorry Virgil. I love you my son," Lucy said to Virgil just as she turned back to the computer and said, "Now, release the escape pod.

Virgil's cry was cut off by the door closing and escape pod shooting out of the cruiser. Virgil looked back just in time to see two ships hit each other and blow.

"MOM!" Virgil yelled as he saw the two ships hit, and then it was over, "Oh mom."

Virgil sat back in his seat; he was so tired; he just wanted to go home. He looked out the window, he saw a star cluster to his right, the star he thought John had named after their mother when she died.

Tears started to roll unchecked down Virgil's face, his mother had been with him this whole time. He had had extra time with her and he hadn't even known it was her. And now she was gone again.

T.B.C. Author's note: if you read it please review it, I really want to know what people think of this story. Pretty please with suger on top! thanks Anakin's girl 11


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Where you're needed

The Escape pod slowly moved through space, the stars shown brightly through the windows but Virgil had stopped looking at them some time ago. How much time had passed he didn't know, tears were still rolling down his cheeks; and he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, I'm so tired," Virgil whispered as beads of sweat started to roll down his face mixing in with his tears.

Suddenly something began to appear in front of him; as it got clearer he saw that it wasn't something, but someone; Lucy stood in front of him with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a snow white dress, and she glowed almost like a star.

Virgil blinked not trusting his eyes at the moment, "Mom?"

"Hi Sweetheart," Lucy said as she moved alone side him and placed her hand on his shoulder, she was real.

"But mom the ship I saw-Ow," Virgil's hands shot to his head as pain made itself known.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked her face full of concern.

"Yeah, I just got a headache all of a sudden," Virgil said slowly opening his eyes again.

"Well, believe it or not that's a good sign," Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh mom," Virgil couldn't wait any longer and grabbed his mother and buried his face in her shoulder, "I've missed you."

"Oh baby, I've missed you too," Lucy said as she rapped her arms around her not youngest but smallest son.

There was no need for words, they just sat there, how long they stayed in the some place they didn't know, nor did they care, Virgil was just glad to be able to hug his mother again. Lucy started to hum an old lullaby, Virgil knew the song it was the one she had sung to him and all of his brothers when they were little. When she had died their father had banned them from ever singing or playing it again. It was comforting to hear the old melody again. So comforting in fact that when the escape pod stopped Virgil flinched in surprise.

"Hey, we've stopped; why have we stopped?" Virgil asked as he lifted his head from his mother's chest.

"Because we're here," Lucy said sadly, she didn't want to give her baby back, at least one of her babies.

"We're where?" Virgil asked looking confused; all he saw was blackness on the outside of the ship.

"Your father and your brothers are right on the other side of that door Virgil. They're waiting for you," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Oh," was Virgil could say, he didn't even try to move.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Lucy asked as she wiped at the tears that had started to fall down Virgil's face again.

"I just got back with you, I don't want to leave you, dad's got all five of us, it's not fair you don't have any," Virgil muttered bitterly as he once again buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Oh Virgil my sweet baby; look at me Virgil, look at me," Lucy said pulling the face of her seventeen year old son up. "Sweetheart, I'm always with you; I'm with all of you; do you remember when Scott was twelve and he fell out of that tree?"

Virgil was shocked; Scott had fallen of a tree on the island when he was twelve when it was just their summer home getaway. But their mother had died when Scott was ten. There was no way she could know that.

Virgil sniffed, "Yeah, dad said he was lucky he broke his arm not his neck, you helped him didn't you?"

"Yes, I was there, I made sure he landed on his stomach and not his back," Lucy said softly and then added, "But you helped him too; you were the one who ran two miles to the house in 120 degree weather to get help, remember? You ended up being in bed for a week right beside Scott."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Virgil said as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Or how about the time, John was in that car accident right after he got his driver's license?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he was hit by a drunk driver, the doctor couldn't believe he walked away with only a few scraps and a nasty concussion," Virgil said, "You help him too didn't you?"

"Well I had a little help with that one," Lucy said slowly.

"Really, from who?" Virgil asked.

"Oh who do you think?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Wow," Virgil was in awe.

"But you helped him after the accident; you always sat with him when he had one of his nightmares, you would play board games together or just talk, remember?" Lucy asked.

"Yes mom, I remember," Virgil said as he laid his head gently on his mother's shoulder.

"Or Gordon's swimming accident, when his feet got caught in an old net on the ocean floor, do you remember that?" Lucy asked as she started to run her fingers through her son's wet brown hair.

"Who, could forget that, he was in a coma for a week, I thought dad was going to faint when Gordon finally opened his eyes," Virgil said as he remembered how relieved he was himself when he finally saw his baby brother's eyes open again.

"You were the one who got him out remember? If you hadn't pulled him out when you did, well I'm not going to go there, my point is you didn't stop there, you stayed with him that whole week, you and your father never even left the hospital remember?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I remember, but what does this all have to do with me going back to them or staying with you?" Virgil asked.

"Everything baby; don't you see; they need you more then I do," Lucy said with a sad smile.

"But-," Virgil began.

"Virgil-I'm your guardian angel, for all of you, I'll always be able to see you; even if you can't see me," Lucy said softly.

"Promise?" Virgil asked.

"I promise sweetheart," Lucy said with a smile as she played with her son's hair that was beginning to curl and added, "You need a hair cut young man."

Virgil smiled and asked, "Are you sure they need me more?"

"Yes Virgil, I'm sure," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Well, then, I guess I better go, hey, mom what gives, why won't the door open?" Virgil asked turning to his mother.

"Oh, because there's something you have to do first," Lucy said with a smile.

"What?" Virgil asked looking confused.

"Remember-think back Virgil, back before the B17, what's the last thing you remember about the rescue?" Lucy asked still running her fingers through her middle son's hair.

"Um-I don't remember," Virgil said looking to his mother again.

"Yes you do, think hard," Lucy encouraged.

"John had rescued a boy, I rescued a little girl-," Virgil began.

"That's right, now this is very important, what happened next Virgil, what happened after the rescue?" Lucy asked.

"I went back for my communicator, and the-water heater line, it blew and-I fell-I fell-oh Ow my head, I fell-," Virgil's hand shot to his head as the pain increased.

"Shh, it's okay Virgil, it's okay I'm here, yes you fell Virgil and you hit your head very hard, that's why it hurts so much, you've been unconscious for three days Virgil, a coma," Lucy said quietly.

"A coma?" Virgil's eyes looked full of fear.

"Yes, it's been touch and go, that's why Grim's been chasing you, and why he wanted to take you with him." Lucy said her voice was serious.

Now Virgil was even more confused, "Mom, I don't get it."

"Virgil, have you ever heard of the grim reaper?" Lucy asked pulling Virgil's face up again.

"The, grim reaper?" Virgil said slowly and then his eyes widened, "You mean death."

"That's him; but you never needed to worry; you've got something greater, and more powerful then he is; faith in Jesus Christ," Lucy said with a smile.

"Wow-," Virgil said a sigh and then added, "But; mom if Grim is death; then what are you?"

"Baby, I was sent to help you; to make sure Grim didn't succeed this time," Lucy said as her fingers continued to run through his hair.

"Sent; by who?" Virgil asked.

Lucy laughed and looked up saying, "Who do you think?"

"Wow," Virgil said again.

"You see Virgil, it's not your time yet; God still has plans for you; so for now you stay; do you understand?" Lucy asked as she noticed Virgil's eyes were slowly starting to close.

"Yeah, but," Virgil began.

"But what?" Lucy asked as Virgil started to fall asleep in her arms, she started to gently pat his face and his eyes opened again.

"Well, can't you stay too?" Virgil asked though he knew it was impossible.

"Don't worry Virgil; I'll be around," Lucy said as she gently tapped him on the cheek again, as his eyes opened again she smiled at him and said, "Listen; the door will open now, you better get back; they're all waiting for you."

As Lucy said this, the door opened a beam of light filled the darkness, and suddenly there was a voice calling from the light, "Virgil?"

"Scott? That's Scott mom; mom?" Virgil turned to see his mother was slowly starting to fade as he got closer to the door.

"Go through the door Virgil," Lucy's voice was starting to sound far away as the voice of his brother got closer.

"But mom I-." Virgil began.

"They're waiting-," Lucy's voice was so far away that Virgil could barley hear it.

Suddenly another voice broke in to join Scott's, "Virgil?" that voice, the way it sounded, almost as if hope was all he had left, is what finally made Virgil move.

"Dad, dad!" Virgil yelled as he moved through the door but as he did everything changed.

He wasn't standing up, he was laying on some kind of bed, and his head was exploding in pain. Slowly he managed to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was his father's face leaning over him worry lines all over his face.

Virgil blinked and whispered painfully, "Dad?"

Jeff smiled as his eyes started to tear; he started to run his fingers through his son's brown hair as he answered his question, "I'm here son, I'm right here."

Virgil slowly moved his head so he could look around, he was in a hospital bed. Scott was sitting on the other side of the bed; and he smiled with relief as he pressed the call button on Virgil's bed and once again took his brother's hand into his own. Virgil's eyes slowly moved down the bed, he saw John standing beside Scott, his hand on their older brother's shoulder. Even Gordon and Alan were there, sitting at the foot of the bed. Suddenly a nurse appeared at the door.

"Mr. Tracy, the call light went off did you need some-," the nurse stopped when she saw Virgil was awake.

"Would you go get the doctor please," Jeff asked his eyes barely leaving Virgil.

"Of course," the nurse said and hurried from the room.

"How do you feel little brother?" Scott asked as he gently stroked his brother's hand.

"My head-my head hurts," Virgil said as his free hand started to go to his head, but his father caught it, guiding his arm back down to rest on the bed.

"Well, that's understandable," John said with a small laugh as he squeezed Virgil's shoulder.

"It's nice that stuff like this always happens when we're in school though, thanks Virg, you saved me from two math tests and a history quiz," Gordon said with a smile.

This brought a laugh out of Alan, and a glare from Scott and John, Virgil smiled; count on Gordon to make light of any serious matter.

"You gave us a good scare Virg," John said being a pro at ignoring Gordon's jokes.

"Yeah, you know when that line blew you went flying, I actually thought you were Superman there for a minute," Scott said as he too ran his fingers through his seventeen year old brother's hair.

Virgil managed a smile as his eyes started to get heavy again, "The flying part was easy; it was the landing that was hard."

This brought a laugh out of all of his brothers, including Gordon, even their father had to laugh.

"Dad, how did I get here?" Virgil asked quietly, after all right now they were the Tracy family not the Thunderbirds and when the line blew they were the Thunderbirds.

"That's kind of a long story, we'll tell you about it later, when you're feeling better, but for now you just lay quietly alright," Jeff said as he saw his son's eyes begin to close.

"Okay-but dad?" Virgil muttered as his eyes started to close again.

"Yeah son?" Jeff said as a few tears of relief rolled down his face.

"When I get better;-have I got a story to tell all of you," Virgil said with a small smile.

"Virgil we can't wait to hear it;" Jeff said with a smile of his own.

And with that, Virgil smiled at his family and let his eyes close, knowing that when he opened them again he would still be home, where he belonged.

Pretty please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I didn't have all the words to this song when I first wrote this story but I finally found them. So here is the last chapter the way I wanted it in the first place. Enjoy.

Chapter Six

Home again

(A Week and a half later)

Virgil had been kept in the hospital for nearly a week, but was now home, sitting on the patio by the pools with a light blanket over his legs and a sketch pad in his lap. His family members were in different areas near him. Alan and Gordon were now home for Spring Break and were in the pool. Scott and John sat at the edge of the pool, dangling their feet and talking. Jeff and Grandma Tracy were in the kitchen getting nice cold glasses of iced tea for everyone.

Virgil sighed as he went back to his drawing, he was drawing Gordon in the pool but it didn't quiet look like his brother the way he was drawing it, he held back a giggle as he called to his swimming brother, "Hey Gordon, I sketched you something; you want to see it?"

"Yeah," Gordon was out of the pool in a half second and walked over to Virgil, Virgil put down his pencil and turned the sketch pad towards his brother so he could see it.

"Hey!" Gordon said with a small hint of a wine.

Virgil smiled and laughed, on the paper was Gordon as a fish, Virgil had even drawn the stroke Gordon had been doing, the Gordon fish even had red scales.

John and Scott had gotten up to see the drawing as well, they were standing behind Gordon, and when they saw it, they both burst out laughing.

"It looks just like you Gordon!" Scott said between laughs.

"Yeah, same color and everything," John said making Scott laugh even harder.

Virgil couldn't take it anymore, he started laughing too, and soon Gordon sighed and joined them.

"Okay Virg, very funny," Gordon was trying to look hurt but was failing miserably as a huge grin made its way to his lips.

"Well, laughing is all I'm good for at the moment," Virgil said with a sigh as he moved to get up.

"Whoa there, just where do you think you're going?" Scott said getting into protective brother mode.

"I'm just going inside to work on some of my songs for a little while, I'll come back out," Virgil said he was beginning to grow tired of both of his older brothers being over protective.

"Well alright, just checking," Scott said with a small sigh as he and John both headed back to the side of the pool while Gordon did a nice swan dive back in.

……………………………………………………………..

Virgil sighed as he walked, he wanted more then anything to just be able to go on rescues again, but he was under direct orders from his father that he was not to go on any rescues until his cracked ribs were completely healed.

Virgil had finally gotten the whole story of how he had ended up in the hospital the first day he had returned home. It had turned out that his father and brothers had done the only thing they could do; they had civilized him; literally.

Jeff had had Scott and John take off Virgil's IR uniform and put on his extra cloths that each of them had in a locker on Thunderbird two, so people would not recognize him as a member of International Rescue. When they reached the hospital Jeff had the older boys put helmets on as they lowered Virgil on the rescue platform, that way no one had recognized them when they had returned.

Virgil sat down at his piano and gently brushed his fingers over the keys, this piano had once belonged his mother before her accident. It hadn't been played for a least five years before Jeff had given it to Virgil as a birthday present on his eleventh birthday.

Virgil had been playing the piano since he was six, but after his mother's death his father did not what to hear piano music so he had told Virgil never to play his mother's piano again. As time went on however Jeff found out that Virgil had still been practicing; at friends' houses and on the little portable he had in his room with it on low. Jeff had realized how foolish he had been and finally had given it to Virgil, Virgil had used it ever since.

Virgil looked at the music he had started to write before his accident; he had been stuck in the middle of the song, it just didn't flow right. The tune his mother had hummed to him entered his mind. Suddenly Virgil remembered what that song was about. It had been a song his mother had made up and yet never wrote.

It was just a tune she hummed and some times sang to them as children. Virgil remembered best from when there was a thunder storm and they would all huddled around their mother and she would sing them this song to calm them. Virgil started to play, knowing the tune by memory; he slowly wrote down every note, within a hour Virgil had the whole song on paper, as he put down his pencil he began to play and for some reason he began to sing the words that went with it.

I found myself today,

I found myself and ran away.

…………………………………………

Something pulled me back,

A voice of reason I forgot I had.

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say.

But it's written in the sky tonight.

…………………………………………………

So I won't give up,

No I won't break down.

Sooner then it seems life turns around.

……………………………………………………..

And I will be strong,

even if it all goes wrong.

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…

…………………………………………………..

Someone's watching over me.

………………………………………………….

I've seen that ray of light,

And it's shining on my destiny.

……………………………………….

Shining all the time,

And I won't be afraid,

To follow everywhere its taking me.

……………………………………………….

All I know is yesterday is gone,

And right now I belong,

to this moment, to my dreams.

……………………………………..

So I won't give up,

No I won't break down.

Sooner then it seems life turns around.

…………………………………………………

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…

…………………………………………………….

Someone's watching over me.

……………………………………………………

It doesn't matter what people say,

It doesn't matter how long it takes.

Believe in yourself, and you'll find…

……………………………………………….

It only matters how true you are,

be true to you yourself and follow,

your heart.

…………………………………………………….

So I won't give up,

No I won't break down.

Sooner then it seems life turns around.

……………………………………………………………….

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

Standing in the dark I'll still believe…

………………………………………………..

I won't give up,

I won't break down.

Sooner then it seems life turns around.

…………………………………………………

and I will be strong even when it all goes wrong,

standing in the dark I'll still believe…

……………………………………………………..

Someone's watching over,

Someone's watching over,

Someone's watching over me…

Someone's watching over me.

Unknown to Virgil, Jeff stood just to the side of the door that led from the kitchen to the living room. Jeff knew the song, but he wasn't mad, he just smiled while he listened to his middle son play. It was so good to hear him play again.

As the song ended Jeff cleared his throat to make himself known. The noise made Virgil jump and he turned to see his father standing in the doorway looking at him, his cheeks started to turn red as he turned away.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear that song, but I just-," Virgil didn't get to finish his sentence before Jeff broke in.

"Stop right there Virgil; I was wrong to tell you never to sing that again; but I didn't know you could play it, I thought your mother just made it up," Jeff said as he came to sit by his son on the bench.

"She did, I just wrote the music to it just now," Virgil explained showing the paper to his father.

"You did all that by memory?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Yes sir," Virgil said as his cheeks started to turn red again.

"Virgil, you're mother would be so proud of you," Jeff said as he reached out to tuck a stray light brown ringlet behind his son's ear and then added, "You may look like you mother, but you need a hair cut young man."

Virgil couldn't stop his giggle as Jeff stood up; Jeff looked at him with a questioning look and said, "Just what my I ask are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing dad," Virgil said with a sigh.

"Okay, well the reason I came in here was to see if you were going to join us soon, Gordon is dying to hear the story you said you had to tell us when you woke up from your coma," Jeff said as he ruffled his seventeen year olds hair.

"I'll be out in a minute, I've got one more thing to do," Virgil said as he picked up his pencil again.

"Alright, we'll be ready and waiting," Jeff said as he walked back out to the pools.

Virgil nodded and turned back to the music sheet in his hand, it needed a name, and Virgil knew just the one. He wrote it in his big letters over the top of the paper, and then placed his new piano piece on the top of the piano were his mother's picture sat, the title read; "Someone's watching over me". He looked at it for a moment and then his gazed settled on his mother.

"Thanks mom, thanks for helping me come back to them, you were right, they do need me." Virgil said to the picture and then he picked the paper up and added, "This is for you; mom, you may be gone, but you'll never be forgotten."

With that Virgil put the paper down yet again and walked out towards the pools. He was going to tell his family that they had someone watching over them. Always.

The End


End file.
